Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{2} \times 3\dfrac{4}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{11}{2} \times \dfrac{19}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 19}{2 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{209}{10}$ $ = 20 \dfrac{9}{10}$